


I needed to get away.

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [50]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Disagreements, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Runaway, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: After a hard day, Harry run aways from home.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: The master and his slaves [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/326207
Kudos: 14





	I needed to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't written for the master and slaves series in so long i have missed it, hope you all enjoy x

Today Harry had woken up in a good mood, the sun was shining and he was ready to spend a great day with his master Liam and the slaves. He got out of bed and and changed, ready to go down to breakfast. When he had left the room, he saw Louis walking in front of him. Harry didn't know that Louis had just had an argument with Liam and now the two weren't talking. 

"Hey Lou!" Harry said happily as Louis just looked at the younger slave and grunted a reply, walking away. Harry was at first a little shocked at the reaction but he knew sometimes Louis was a little grumpy in the morning so he didn't much of it, just getting on with his day. 

Liam was at the table, waiting for his slaves, he had known today was going to be a hard day, he barley slept last night, he and Louis had a massive argument this morning, Charlie the baby had been up most of the night, he had so much work to get through, he was incredibly stressed. It also didn't help that Harry had just come in with such a good mood, usually Liam loved Harry's happiness and positivity but today it seemed to annoy the older man. 

"Morning daddy." Harry said happily as he went to Liam and kissed his cheek. "Morning." Liam said quietly as Harry sat down and waited for his master to him. Usually would talk to Harry about how he slept or what he would be doing today, but now Liam was just looking down, not in the mood. 

"What are you doing today daddy? Can I spend some time with you?" Harry asked as Liam just sighed. "No harry, I need to work today, I have no time for distractions. Find something to keep you busy." Liam said a little to harsh, this upset Harry a bit, why was his master acting like this? He just looked away not daring to say another word. 

Eventually, Louis and Niall had come down both sitting as they all had breakfast. Sophia was still upstairs feeding Charlie. It felt awkward at the table and Harry didn't understand why. He wanted to ask if everyone was ok but no one looked like they wanted to talk. When breakfast had finished, Louis walked straight out of the room and Liam had told Niall to finish some homework. "This tutor works hard for your lessons, at least have the decency to finish the work he has given you." Liam said as Niall rolled his eyes and left. 

"Erm I'm going to see Sophia, see if she needs any help with Charlie." Harry said knowing he liked looking after Charlie. Liam seemed to barley acknowledge what Harry had said looking at his phone as a crisis started to happen. "What ever Harry, just do what you want." Liam said as he left the room, leaving an upset Harry wondering what was going on. 

"For God's sake Charlie, please just latch on." Sophia said as the baby, refused to feed this morning, he had been up all night crying and refusing to drink any of Sophia's milk. Sophia was now tired and annoyed from the lack of sleep and she didn't want to speak to anyone. 

Harry then came in, seeing Sophia was trying to feed Charlie who was still upset. "Morning Sophia." Harry said as Sophia just mumbled a hi. "How is Charlie today?" Harry asked a she went to the baby who was still crying. "Well apart from only given me an hour of sleep last night and crying non stop I think he's fine." Sophia replied irritated as Harry noticed how upset she was. 

"Erm is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked as Sophia sighed, the tiredness was now getting to her. "Well if you can get Charlie to have his milk and be quiet for more then ten minutes then yes, over wise just please leave me alone." Sophia said as Harry left the room, not wanting to upset her anymore. 

Harry had decided to go to Niall's room, not realising that Niall was doing his homework which he hadn't done on time and got Liam angry. Niall was at his desk, writing down sums but not working out the problems, he heard the door open and Harry came in, all smiles as Niall tried to ignore him. 

"Hey Ni," Harry said walking up to the Irish slave. "Do you want some help with your homework?" He asked. "No thanks Harry." Niall replied hoping he would leave. "Are you sure? Because I'm ok at maths, I know you sometimes struggle with it but," Suddenly Niall slammed his hands down on the desk, making Harry jump. 

"For god sake Harry can you not listen for once in you life? I said no! Christ you can be so stupid sometimes, just leave me alone!" Niall shouted as Harry stared in shock, Niall had never been so angry with him before. All Harry did was leave the room as Niall went back to his work, not realising how upset Harry was.

Harry was crying out loud in his bedroom, today had been a rotten day. Everyone was upset and angry with him and he didn't understand why. Did no one love him anymore? Would they be better if he wasn't around and they could all be happy again. It was then Harry knew he had to go. 

Harry had grabbed a small bag and packed a few clothes and left his room. He sneaked downstairs and went to the large kitchen, making sure no one was around. He opened the back door and thought of where he could go, he had an idea and knew he would go there. Before Harry left he took one last look of the house, everyone would be better off without him and then he left. 

Karen Payne was in the living room, reading a book and enjoying her quiet afternoon, Geoff was away for a few days for a leaving due so she had the whole house to herself. She suddenly heard a knock at the door, it sounded frantic. She went to answer and was surprised to see who it was. 

Harry stood at the door, looking cold and upset. She noticed the tears in his eyes and the small bag in his hand. "Harry, are you ok?" Karen asked shocked to see the young boy at her door. "Hello Mrs Payne, I'm sorry but can I," Harry tried to talk but he suddenly started to cry, the day catching up to him again. 

"Oh darling it's ok." Karen said taking Harry into the house and giving him a hug. Harry had tried to calm down before Karen offered the boy a cup of tea. The young boy accepted it, it had been cold outside and it had been a long walk from his house to Karen's. "Now Harry can you tell me what happened?" Karen asked after Harry had calmed down. 

"I upset everyone today, they were all angry with me and told me to go away. I don't think they want me in the house anymore." Harry said. "How were they upset?" Karen asked. "My master was annoyed and upset about something, Louis ignored me, Sophia was having troubles with Charlie and Niall called me stupid." Harry replied which shoulder laren. 

"Can I stay here for a few days? I know it's a big ask but I know they don't want me anymore." Harry said. "Of course my darling, you are always welcome here for as long as you want but you know that they all love you, they wouldn't want you to go." Karen said as Harry thanked her, at least he had somewhere to stay for a few days. 

It was late afternoon by the time Liam had finished all of his work in the office. Today had just been full of stress and hard work and with Charlie being up all night, his argument with Louis and Niall being stubborn about his homework, it had been a long day. Liam had decided he would go see his Harry, he hadn't spoken to him a lot this morning so he decided to check on how his boy was doing. 

Liam went to Harry's room to find it was empty, he then went to the library to find Louis there reading. "Lou, have you seen Harry?" Liam asked. "No not seen him since this morning." Louis said still reading. Liam went to Niall's room to find the boy had finished his homework. "Where's Harry?" Liam asked starting to get a little nervous. "I've not seen him in a few hours master." Niall replied as Liam ran out and went to find Sophia. 

"Sophia have you seen Harry lately?" Liam asked her as she held the finally asleep Charlie in her arms. "No he came to see me after breakfast but I've not seen him since then." Sophia said as Liam left. "Master is everything ok?" Sophia asked following him as Liam started to look around. "No one has seen Harry since this morning." Liam said panic over taking his body. 

Liam checked every room in the house, he couldn't find Harry anywhere. Sophia looked around but with no luck. "Harry? Harry!" Liam called as he checked everywhere but with no such luck. He was about to check outside when he suddenly got a call on his mobile, it was his mum. 

"Mum, I can't talk right now, I can't find Harry." Liam said panicking. "Harry is me with me Liam. He's fine." Karen said as Liam was both relived and shocked at the comment. "What's he doing there? How did he get to your house?" Liam asked, knowing it was at least five miles to his parents. "He told me he walked here, he's was absolutely tired and upset, he said you have all be mean to to him today." 

Liam's stomach dropped at the words, knowing she was right, today Liam barley spoke to Harry, with his mind so caught up in so many other things today, he didn't acknowledge him. "Mum I'm so sorry, it's just a lot has happened today, everything has happened at once, is he ok?" Liam asked. "Harry's fine, he was upset when he came around but settled down and he's asleep at the moment, I think it might be best if he stayed with me for a few days. Let him rest tonight and come around to see him in the morning." Karen said and although Liam didn't like the sound of this, he knew it was right. 

Liam had told the other slaves at what happened, he also wanted to check what they had said to Harry today. Louis, Sophia and Niall all realised what they had done and they had told Liam what had happened. "Master I didn't mean to ignore him, i didn't think it was a big thing." Louis had said as Liam just nodded. "I was distracted by Charlie, he couldn't stop crying and Harry was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sophia said feeling guilty. Liam looked over to Niall who looked down and on the verge of tears. 

"Ni, are you ok?" Liam asked as Niall ran out of the room starting to cry. Liam stood up and sighed. "This is no one's fault. We will get through this." Liam said as he went off to find Niall. Liam had gone to Niall's room to find the boy crying out loud. Liam went straight to him and gave him a hug. "Master I was so horrible to him I called him stupid." Niall said through his tears. "Darling this isn't your fault, it was a mistake." Liam said trying to help his boy. "But what if he hates me? What if he never wants to come home, I'll never forgive myself." Niall said as Liam didn't know what else to say, he just held Niall for a while, knowing his slave needed him at this time. 

The house was different without Harry, everyone missed his happiness and joy. No one could sleep that night as well, feeling guilty for what had happened. When morning came, Liam had gone straight to his mums house, wanting to see his youngest slave and to apologize to him. 

"Good morning Liam." Karen said when she answered the door to her only son. Liam came in and noticed that his mother was upset with him, which he understood. "Where's Harry?" Liam asked. "He's fine, he's still asleep, he was really upset last night." Karen said as she decided she wanted to know what happened yesterday.

"Liam I've never seen Harry so upset before what the hell happened?" Karen asked. "Mum we were all having a bad day, we didn't mean to uset him." Liam said honestly as Karen sighed. "Ok I'm going to wake Harry up and you can talk. I want no arguing." Karen said as she left the room to collect Harry. 

Karen had woken Harry up and told him that his master was downstairs and wanted to talk. Harry got changed and went downstairs to find his master, he noticed how tired Liam looked, like he hadn't slept at all. "I'll be in the kitchen." Karen said as she left the room and master and slave was left alone to talk. 

"Harry I can't apologize enough for yesterday. I didn't mean for any of it to happen." Liam said honestly as Harry looked up. "You were all upset with me, I thought you didn't want me there anymore." Harry said as Liam kneeled down and held his boy's hand. "Harry don't ever think like that, I love you so much. We all do. You make our family complete." Liam said feeling close to tears. 

"Then why were you so upset with me?" Harry asked. "I wasn't upset with you baby. It was a few things, work has been really stressful, me and Louis had an argument over something stupid, Niall had been moaning about his homework, both me and Sophia had been up most of the night with Charlie, it was one of them days. I didn't mean to take it out on you, none of us did." 

Harry thought about what his master had said, he sort of understood why his master acted like that but he still needed some time. "I still want to stay here for a few days if that's ok, I just need some time to clear my head." Harry said as Liam accepted this, knowing Harry needed the time. "No problem baby, Take as much time as you need. We'll all be here for you if you ever want us." Liam said as he gave his boy a hug. "I love you so much. More then words can say." Liamwhispered as he felt Harry hugging him back. "I love you too." Harry replied as Liam realized that Harry hadn't called him daddy at all. 

For the next few days, Harry had stayed with Karen, Geoff had come back and was told what had happened. Harry had helped around the house and kept him busy, regularly speaking to Liam either on the phone or when he had come round. It was on the Third day when Liam had asked Harry if Louis could come round to see him. 

"He really misses you we all do." Liam said as he and Harry were in the garden, enjoying the lovely weather. "Does Sophia and Niall want to see me as well?" Harry asked. "Yes but I think it's best if you see each of them alone, so you can talk about what happened." Liam said as Harry thought for a moment. "Ok, Louis can come round." Harry said as liam smiled hopefully this could be the step in the right direction. 

The next day, Liam had took Louis around to see Harry. He had told the others of his plan and how each of them would see Harry separately. Liam drove them both to his parents house, Karen and Geoff were out today so Harry was alone, reading in the garden. He smiled as he saw Liam and Louis walking up to them. "Ill leave you two alone for a little bit so you can talk." Liam said as he left the two slaves alone. 

"Harry I'm really sorry for ignoring you." Louis said. "You caught me in the wrong place." "It's ok Lou, I know you're not a morning person so I thought you were a bit grumpy." Harry said as Louis smiled at him. "You know why I need to be away though just for a few days." Harry said. "Of course I do, you needed this time. But you know that we're always there for you, no matter what." Harry smiled at Louis and gave him a hug. "Thank you Louis." Harry whispered, forgiving him. 

Two days later, Liam had took Sophia to see Harry. She had been feeling guilty for what she had said, she had tried to keep busy to distract herself but nothing had worked, she just kept going over what had happened and why she had said those things to Harry. When they had gotten to the house, Liam had left the two alone in the garden, admiring the beautiful flowers. 

"I didn't mean to be so angry with you." Sophia admitted to Harry. "I spoke before I thought." Harry looked at Sophia seeing how much She was upset over the situation. "It's ok soph, Charlie had kept you up all night, I just wanted to help, sometimes I don't know if I help enough." Harry replied. 

"Haz, you always help with Charlie, sometimes you are the only one who he lets hold when he's crying, you do such for him." Sophia said as Harry gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Harry, I hope you can forgive me." She said feeling close to tears. "I forgive you Sophia." Harry replied as he let go. "How is Charlie?" He asked. "He's fine, Louis and Niall are looking after him." Sophia had replied as Harry hesitated at Niall's name. 

"How is Niall?" Harry asked as Sophia didn't speak for a moment, not a hundred percent sure what she should say. "Not great if I'm being honest, he is really upset over what happened." Harry looked down, Niall had hurt him the most that day, the things he said Harry couldn't just forget, Niall was supposed to be his best friend. 

Niall hadn't been good since Harry had left. He had an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame for what he put Harry through. He didn't sleep or eat, he had spent most of his days crying over what he had said to Harry. Everyone had tried to help him but nothing seemed to work, he was just so down until the day Liam had took him to finally see Harry. 

"How are you feeling about today?" Karen had asked Harry while they were having breakfast. They were waiting for Liam to bring Niall so the two could talk. Harry hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure." He said honestly, seeing Louis and Sophia had been fine but Niall had hurt him the most. "If you are uncomfortable you can cancel only need to call Liam." Karen offered. "No I need to do this." Harry replied, knowing they had to clear the air. 

Niall looked ill and tired Harry had noticed, like he hadn't slept at all since that day over a week ago. Harry didn't say anything to either Liam or Niall when they came in. Liam and his parents had left the two slaves alone to talk. Harry had noticed Niall's head was down he looked like he was on the verge of tears again. 

"Niall are you ok?" Harry asked as Niall looked up. "Harry I'm so sorry." Niall said s a few tlears and in that moment Harry couldn't be upset with Niall anymore. Harry hugged Niall close missing his friend as Niall cried. "I didn't mean it, you're not stupid." Niall said between sobs. 

"I know you didn't mean it." Harry sad but Niall wasn't having any of it. "No harry, I let you down. I wasn't there for you." Niall hesitated for a moment. "When we were in that slave house, when I first met you I promised myself that I would protect you and look after you. But I haven't I made you so upset that you had to leave your home." 

Harry didn't know what to say, all he did was hug Niall close, wanting to help him. "You do look after me Niall, you always have. I could never thank you enough for what you have done for me for all these years. You're my best friend and I love you." Harry said and that seemed to help Niall, he calmed down as he held onto his Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. I love you too." Niall whispered as the two held onto one another, just happy to be together again. 

A few hours had gone by and all had been forgiven between Niall and Harry. Liam had took Niall home and had gone back to spend some alone time with Harry. Master and slave were now outside, watching the starry night as Harry held onto him, enjoying the moment. "I missed you so much my kitten." Liam whispered to Harry as his youngest slave looked up to him. 

"Daddy do you want me to come home?" Harry asked as Liam looked shocked before he started to tear up. "Oh Harry, of course I want you home. I'm so sorry for what happened, we will always be family, no matter what happens." Liam said as he held his Harry close. "I love you daddy, I'm sorry f running away." Harry admitted. "Don't you worry my darling I'm sorry for making you feel that way, it will never happen again." Liam promised, relived that his baby wanted to come home. 

Harry was packed and ready to go the next morning, he had thanked Karen and Geoff for letting him stay with them. Liam had picked Harry up in the morning and took him home. "Are you excited to go home?" Liam asked as they drove in the car. "Yeah I can't wait to see everyone, including Charlie." Harry said as he looked out of the window, it had felt so long since he was home, he didn't know how to feel.

Harry was finally home, he got out of the car and walked up to the door, he felt nervous again, remembering the last time he was here. As he opened the door, he suddenly saw Louis, Sophia Niall and Charlie all standing the entrance, waiting for Harry. 

"Welcome home Harry." Niall said as the group went up to Harry and gave him a hug. "I've missed you guys." Harry said as he got a hold of Charlie and gave the baby a hug. Liam went up the his slaves and baby and gave them each a hug. These last few days had been hard, Liam had felt he had let Harry down for what he had put him through but he knew his boy just needed some time and everyone's apologies. Liam was just happy that boy was back home and he knew he would never put his boy through anything like that again, he will love and treasure all of his family, no matter what.


End file.
